thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш
Рилиан Люцифен д’Отриш была последней принцессой королевства Люцифения, считавшейся Дочерью Зла, и сестра-близнец принца Алексиэля. Отделенная от своего близнеца из-за политических причин в детстве, Рилиан выросла в роскоши, не зная своего прошлого. Эгоистичная принцесса была бессознательно одержима демоном гордыни и после смерти своей матери стала монархом Люцифении. Будучи высокомерной и тираничной, Рилиан была презираема за ее ужасный режим, но опиралась на своего верного слугу Аллена в уничтожении любой оппозиции. История Ранняя жизнь Рилиан родилась 27 декабря 485 года вместе со своим братом-близнецом Алексиэлем в королевской семье Люцифении. В 491 году, когда Алексиэль обнаружил тайный проход в камине своей комнаты, через который можно было выбраться наружу, шестилетние близнецы начали часто убегать в Лес Недоумения, пробираясь через него на побережье Люцифении и играя на пляже. Во время одного из таких побегов Рилиан играла в песке и нашла маленький черный ящик с одним из четырех зеркал Люцифении внутри. Когда из зеркала появился демон Чревоугодия, Рилиан пыталась уйти, но оказалась одержима демоном. thumb|left|284px|Алексиэль рассказывает Рилиан о легенде про море Проголодавшись, Рилиан вернулась во дворец со своим братом. После того, как они снова закопали черный ящик в песок, пострадавшая от магии демона Рилиан начала пробираться на кухню, чтобы поесть. Однажды во время их полуночного чаепития демон явился обоим близнецам, и принцесса отказалась поделиться своей едой с голодным существом. В один из дней поздно вечером на пляже, после того, как Алексиэль обработал ее колено и она успокоила его по поводу надвигавшейся темноты, Рилиан слушала, как он рассказывал легенду о море: что если она запишет свое желание на листке, положит его в бутылку и бросит в море, это сбудется. Благодаря влиянию министра Прези Рилиан заинтересовалась тем, чтобы стать единственной наследницей престола, и в результате стала холоднее относиться к Алексиэлю. Позже она сопровождала Прези, когда он отравил первого министра Генезию, и ела мясо зайца, когда пришла Эллука Клокворкер. Демон, завладевший Рилиан, был перемещен в Прези, и принцесса потеряла сознание. После поражения Прези демон вернулся в нее, но был изгнан Эллукой, и многие воспоминания принцессы стерлись в процессе изгнания. Когда принц Алексиэль скончался в результате покушения, Рилиан стала единственной наследницей трона, и за ней присматривала глава служанок Мариам Футапье как одна из ее новых личных горничных. В последующие годы Рилиан познакомилась и сблизилась со своим женихом Кайлом Марлоном. Год на вершине thumb|302px|Рилиан встречает Аллена После смерти королевы Анны в 499 году тринадцатилетняя принцесса присутствовала на похоронах своей матери. Тогда она получила карманное зеркало от Нэй Футапье, одной из своих горничных, и хранила его у себя, становясь бессознательно одержимой демоном гордыни. После этого Рилиан присутствовала на собрании министров в Зале Звуков и заявила, что собирается править страной, хотя уточнила, что отложит свою коронацию до тех пор, пока она не повзрослеет, из уважения к памяти своей матери. На следующий день Рилиан встретила Леонарда Авадонию в залах вместе с Алленом Авадонией, который в действительности был ее братом-близнецом Алексиэлем. Узнав, что Аллен был новым слугой во дворце, принцесса была очарована его сходством с ней и сразу же забрала его себе. После того, как Аллен был должным образом подготовлен, Мариам привела его к Рилиан, и принцесса счастливо убежала вместе со своим новым слугой, играя и преследуя его по залу. Когда Аллен побежал впереди нее, Рилиан расстроилась и пригрозила обезглавить его, если он не остановится, прежде чем повалить его на землю. thumb|left|278px|Рилиан выслушивает жалобы Леонарда При этом присутствовали Эллука и Мариам, которая вскоре начала отчитывать принцессу за притворные угрозы казнить кого-либо. Рилиан в ответ холодно заявила, что у нее есть полномочия обезглавить любого, кого она пожелает, и что она не просто играла, прежде чем снова убежать с Алленом. В течение года Рилиан обложила высокими налогами всех граждан, а также отправила на гильотину бесчисленное количество министров и слуг за мелкие правонарушения. В течение этого периода она неоднократно ссорилась с Леонардом, поскольку он выступал против ее политики. В ноябре, когда страну охватил голод, Леонард встретился с Рилиан и первым министром Минисом и пытался убедить ее поделиться дворцовыми припасами с голодающим населением. Рилиан отказалась и насмешливо предложила голодающим крестьянам есть пирожные, если у них нет хлеба. После того, как Минис еще раз поспорил с Леонардом о том, что дворец был слишком занят подготовкой к приближающемуся дню рождения Рилиан и первой ее годовщиной в качестве правительницы, она видела, что шокированный рыцарь был в ярости. Возмущенная его резкостью, она приказала Минису вывести его, прежде чем вернуться к обсуждению с министром своего предстоящего приема. thumb|298px|Рилиан сбегает из дворца верхом на Жозефине 27 декабря, зная, что она не может казнить Леонарда без риска политических последствий, Рилиан разработала план своей пропажи с дня рождения, чтобы казнить его под предлогом неспособности защитить ее. Во второй половине дня она пробралась через тайный проход в своей комнате и поехала на своей лошади, Жозефине, в Лес Недоумения, пока не достигла береговой линии. Глядя на закат на пляже, Рилиан была очень удивлена, когда Аллен нашел ее, а затем разозлилась на то, что он сорвал ее планы. Вернув себе самообладание, она уже собиралась вернуться к Жозефине, когда он увидел порез на ее руке и обработал его. После того, как она забрала у него руку, Рилиан выслушала предложение Аллена отправиться в портовый город и запустить сигнальный огонь, чтобы предупредить королевскую гвардию о ее местонахождении. После, сев на Жозефину, Рилиан позволила Аллену сопроводить ее в город. thumb|left|288px|Кайл и Рилиан встречаются на приеме Когда они прибыли в портовый город и маяк был запущен, Рилиан стояла на улице вместе с Алленом, пока не прибыла королевская гвардия. Столкнувшись с разъяренным Леонардом, Рилиан самодовольно переложила вину за то, что он позволил ей сбежать, на него, прежде чем, пользуясь своей властью, заставить всех встать на колени. Затем принцесса вернулась во дворец верхом на Жозефине в сопровождении королевской гвардии. Этой ночью Рилиан присутствовала на праздновании своего дня рождения в Зале Зеркал, приветствуя гостей на своем троне и охотно объединяясь с Кайлом для некоторых из мероприятий. Когда позже Минис публично обратился к гостям, принцесса радостно ждала, пока слуги несли ей праздничный торт: гигантский замок из сладостей. Убийство льва В 500 году принцесса Рилиан назначила генерала Гастона Муше командующим дальней крепостью Ретасан за то, что ей не понравилась его борода. Однажды она казнила одного из министров, а затем отправилась ужинать. Заметив, что один из ее ножей пропал, она отправилась к Минису, однако в это время брат казненного министра по имени Асан напал на нее с пропавшим ножом. Оцепеневшая от страха Рилиан наблюдала, как Аллен вмешался и обезоружил Асана, а на следующий день он был казнен вслед за братом. С того момента Рилиан отдалила от себя всех, оставив только Аллена, Шартетту Лэнгли, Нэй и Мариам. Через три дня после покушения на убийство до Рилиан дошли слухи, ходившие между поваров, что кто-то воровал из дворца. В ярости она ворвалась на кухню и потребовала выяснить личность вора, после чего узнала от Нэй, что это был Леонард. Позже Нэй передала Рилиан слухи, выставлявшие Леонарда как изменника и мерзавца; не сумев казнить его, она решила, что Аллен должен его убить. Рилиан встретилась с Алленом после обеда; она написала приказ убить Леонарда на листе бумаги и положила его в бутылочку, прежде чем отдать Аллену. Видя потрясение слуги, она объяснила, что хочет, чтобы он убил Леонарда, потому что дворцовые стражи не посмеют этого сделать, и что она всегда хотела его смерти из-за его упрямства и паскудного характера. Затем она разъяснила свой план отравить Леонарда, чтобы у Аллена был шанс победить его в битве. На следующую ночь Рилиан пригласила Леонарда присоединиться к ней в ее комнате и сделала вид, что благодарна ему за кражу еды из дворца, чтобы накормить людей, утверждая, что хочет улучшить отношения с ним. Затем она предложила ему выпить стакан «Кровавой могилы», чтобы отпраздновать, и Леонард пил до поздней ночи. После того, как Аллен успешно расправился с ним, Рилиан приказала выбросить его тело в близлежащую реку. Зеленая охота Спустя некоторое время фирма Фризисов в Эльфегорте и королевство Марлон оказали помощь для облегчения народного голода. В Зале Звуков была проведена конференция с оглашением результатов парламентерами, направленными в обе страны, чтобы выразить благодарность, хотя Рилиан и были безразличны результаты. Затем во время доклада Миниса, который был отправлен благодарить Марлон, Рилиан получила письмо от короля Кайла, который писал, что нарушает брачный уговор и выбрал «зеленоволосую девушку» вместо нее. Возмущенная Рилиан направила Мариам, чтобы установить личность таинственной любовницы Кайла с зелеными волосами. Менее чем через неделю Мариам сообщила принцессе ту скудную информацию, которую ей удалось добыть, когда та находилась в своих покоях вместе с Алленом и Эллукой. Впав в ярость, Рилиан отправилась к Минису и приказала ему уничтожить Эльфегорт, требуя, чтобы армия убивала всех женщин с зелеными волосами, пока они не найдут любовницу Кайла. Когда министр попытался объяснить, что лес между Люцифенией и Эльфегортом делает вторжение невозможным, она приказала сжечь лес, что разозлило Эллуку, и она ушла. Отправив Аллена вдогонку за ведьмой, Рилиан продолжила разговаривать с Минисом до его отъезда. Во время последующей «Зеленой охоты» Рилиан узнала от Нэй, что Аллен держал местоположение любовницы Кайла, Микаэлы, в секрете от нее. Сразу же после этого она язвительно упрекнула Аллена в утаивании информации и, желая дать ему еще один шанс, дала ему новое указание в бутылке: убить Микаэлу. Когда позже смерть Микаэлы была подтверждена, Рилиан наслаждалась днем во дворцовом «Небесном Дворе» с Нэй и Шартеттой, спокойно поедая принесенные Алленом бриоши. Желая, чтобы Эльфегорт перешел под ее контроль, она позволила войне между двумя странами продолжаться. После покушения на Миниса, Рилиан и других министров, созванных для обсуждения войны с Эльфегортом и нехватки солдат из-за затяжного конфликта, в ходе встречи Рилиан предложила использовать наемников Гаста Венома. Впоследствии они были наняты, и Рилиан официально встретилась с Гастом в Зале Зеркал. Когда они закончили подтрунивать друг над другом, она приказала Аллену провести Гаста по дворцу. Некоторое время после этого Рилиан смотрела на свои земли, погрузившись в созерцание, пока не подошел Аллен. Они поговорили и она неохотно согласилась на его предложение вывести войска Люцифении, поскольку мальчик пригрозил, что в противном случае он покинет дворец. Люцифенская революция thumb|Рилиан срывается из-за своего страха смерти Когда началась Люцифенская революция, Рилиан присутствовала на военном собрании и ей стало скучно; во время собрания через неделю она также заверила паникующего Миниса, что просит помощи короля Кайла. Неделю спустя, однако, она была потрясена известиями о том, что Эльфегорт объединился с армией сопротивления, а Марлон отказался послать войска в поддержку Люцифении. На следующей неделе Рилиан покинула Зал Звуков, в котором проводилось военное собрание, услышав, что революционеры приближаются к дворцу и что многие из министров пытались бежать или уже бежали. В то время, как революционеры начали занимать дворец, Рилиан нервно ела сладости в своей комнате вместе с Алленом, прежде чем сорваться от напряжения, поскольку она поняла, что ее смерть, вероятнее всего, неизбежна. Держась за руки с Алленом, она призналась, что просто хотела сильной, как ее мать, и поблагодарила его за служение ей. По его просьбе она поменялась с ним одеждой и была потрясена, узнав, что он предложил это, чтобы она могла убежать. Аллен собирался занять ее место, замаскировавшись под нее. Еще более она была шокирована, когда узнала, что Аллен был ее братом-близнецом и потому вполне мог занять ее место. Несмотря на протесты рыдающей Рилиан, Аллен покинул комнату и запер ее внутри, вынудив ее бежать через потайной проход камина. Верхом на Жозефине и со своей стеклянной бутылочкой Рилиан убежала из дворца в Лес Недоумения. После смерти Аллена Рилиан отправилась в портовый город на побережье Люцифении и, ослабев от голода, потеряла сознание. Вскоре после того, как она была спасена Клариссой, ее привезли в монастырь Элда неподалеку, чтобы восстановить здоровье. Смирение и сожаление Назвавшись «Рин», Рилиан скрыла свою личность и стала жить в монастыре вместе с другими сиротами. Надменная и избалованная, она быстро стала известна из-за своего презрительного и грубого поведения. Через неделю после того, как она начала жить там, она поссорилась с одной из монахинь из-за выполнения трудоемкой работы на ферме. Кларисса прибыла и быстро увела ее, но она продолжала отказываться выполнять домашнюю работу, несмотря на попытки Клариссы поговорить с ней. Несмотря на это, девушка закончила работу, услышав, что другой сирота, Денис, будет вознагражден за свои усилия сладостями. После напряженной работы уставшая Рин впервые оценила монастырскую еду; пока она ела в столовой, она поговорила с Клариссой о саженце, который та выращивала. Также она вступила в спор с монахиней о их верованиях, поскольку Кларисса верила, что все живые равны, а бывшая принцесса выступала за сохранность слоев в обществе. Они поговорили еще немного, и Рин стало интересно, будет ли Кларисса по-прежнему относиться к ней хорошо, если узнает о ее злодейском прошлом. По мере того, как шло время, Рин стала более открытой, постепенно начала серьезнее относиться к своей работе и уважать работников монастыря. В 505 году она пробралась ночью в пустую исповедальню и начала исповедоваться в своих преступлениях, медленно принимая ответственность за уничтожение Эльфегорта, смерть Микаэлы и боль, причиненную ее собственному народу. Потом она отправилась на берег вместе со своей стеклянной бутылочкой, вложив в нее еще один листок бумаги, и бросила ее в море, загадав последнее желание для Аллена. Затем она с удивлением увидела Клариссу, готовую убить ее, и поняла, что та услышала ее исповедь. Хоть она и была готова принять свою судьбу, Кларисса в итоге просто обрезала ей волосы вместо того, чтобы убить. Позднее в том же году Рин присоединилась к Клариссе в ее путешествии для того, чтобы посадить саженец дерева с духом Микаэлы рядом с Тысячелетним древом в Лесу Тысячелетнего древа. Когда дерево было высажено, они с Клариссой возносили ей молитвы, и Рин в слезах просила ее о прощении за ее убийство. Позже Кларисса научила ее делать бриоши, и она постепенно совершенствовалась в их приготовлении. Жизнь в монастыре left|thumb Однажды она прогнала черную птицу Роллам, в действительности – Лича Арклоу, клюющего саженец Микаэлы, когда навещала ее в лесу. Однажды в сумерках Рин была на берегу, чтобы подумать; будучи там, она заметила Микину Фризис, наказывающую своего слугу. Узнав, что Микина хочет попасть в монастырь, Рин отвела ее туда и выяснила, что дама желает посетить Клариссу. Шесть месяцев спустя Рин узнала, что Кларисса встречается со своей старой подругой, и она принесла свежий чай в комнату, которую они занимали. Когда она заменила чайник, Кларисса предложила ей поменять чай в соседнем номере и попросить работников столовой приготовить еду для двух человек. После того, как другая девушка, Юкина Фризис, встала и представилась, Рин сделала то же самое. Вскоре она с ужасом узнала, что женщина в другой комнате, сопровождавшая Юкину, была героиней революции Жермен Авадонией. Хотя Кларисса пыталась поторопить Рин покинуть комнату, дверь открылась и вошла Жермен. Хоть она и оцепенела от страха, после того, как Рин представилась, Жермен просто сказала, что рада знакомству, и ушла. Тогда Рин отпустила свои прегрешения. Два дня спустя Рин заметила на пляже замаскированную Микину и сообщила об этом Юкине. После того, как Юкина ушла и в течение некоторого времени не возвращалась, Рин отправилась ее искать и искала всю ночь. Обнаружив, что на Юкину с помощью ложки Марлона напала Микина, чье тело использовала Абисс И.Р., Рин подкралась к колдунье и попыталась украсть ложку. Во время их потасовки она была отброшена на песок. Когда Абисс попыталась атаковать с ложкой Марлона Рин, сила демона оказалась заблокирована демоном Чревоугодия и Нэй. Рин была свидетельницей тому, как колдунья была побеждена, а красная кошка, ее настоящее тело, была убита Жермен. Дальнейшая жизнь В конце концов Рин постриглась в монахини под своим новым именем. После смерти игуменьи около 529 года Рин стала новой главой монастыря в возрасте сорока трех лет. После Кларисса покинула монастырь, чтобы основать свою собственную обитель, но Рин продолжала с ней общаться и они оставались близки. Она продолжала воспитывать сирот, упорно трудясь, чтобы сделать их счастливыми. В 562 году, окруженная сиротами, о которых она заботилась, Рин тихо скончалась в возрасте семидесяти семи лет. Дочь галантерейщика Основная статья: Рин Мироку В 838 году Рилиан переродилась как Рин Мироку, родившись в семье Мироку в Энбизаке, Джакоку. Выросшая с чувством, что она ждет кого-то, Рин помогала с семейным бизнесом. В 842 году Рин, опечаленная смертью матери и сестры, отправилась в родной город своего отца, Амайоми, чтобы выздороветь. Спустя время она нашла все четыре зеркала Люцифении, подделала контракт с демоном гордыни и видела в снах свою прошлую жизнь как Рилиан. Вернув ее воспоминания и поняв, что она ждет воссоединения с Алленом, Рин вернулась в Онигасиму. Позже девушка столкнулась с Кайо Судо на пляже перед своей смертью. Почтальон и Ждущая Основная статья: Лилит Балледольд Примерно в начале десятого века Рилиан снова переродилась в Лилит Балледольд, дочь судьи Бюро Темной Звезды Ханмы Балледольда. В подростковом возрасте Лилит была отдана Ханмой Ма в обмен на ее магическое попечительство; Ма проводила с Лилит процедуры, чтобы сделать ее вместилищем души Левии. Будучи отвергнутой душой Левии, Лилит стала безгласной и бесчувственной оболочкой себя прежней. Затем Ма сделала ее своим подчиненным, назвала «Почтальон» и привела в ПН. Там она помогала как своей хозяйке, так и товарищам, выполняя различные задачи и доставляя послания, в конечном итоге становясь одной из подчиненных Галлериана Марлона. Когда она переселилась в Театр Зла, Почтальон хорошо поладила с Гретель, и та отдала ей свое физическое тело, что позволило Почтальону вернуть себе волю и взять на себя роль «Ждущей». Как Ждущая, Лилит была высокомерной официанткой Театра, скорбящей из-за потери своего двойника. Когда Гаммон Окто был приговорен к казни Хозяйкой Суда, Ждущая спасла его, чтобы использовать в качестве хозяйственного работника. Затем Ждущая погибла вместе с остальными жителями Театра, когда Немезида Судо уничтожила мир Воздаянием в 999 году. Загробная жизнь thumb|264px|Рилиан выпрыгивает из торта После разрушения третьего периода в 999 году Рилиан вернулась во дворец и воссоединилась со своими родителями. Решив устроить званый ужин для всех, принадлежавших к своей эпохе, Рилиан спряталась в реконструированной версии своего гигантского торта. Когда торт был преподнесен к столу во время торжества, она выпрыгнула из него и повелела всем встать на колени перед ней. Вскоре после этого Жермен начала отчитывать Рилиан за то, что она испортила пищу для всех остальных, и она раздраженно пыталась угрожать Жермен, но безрезультатно. Как только Жермен начала подталкивать ее к выходу из Зала Зеркал, Рилиан убежала в свою комнату. Вскоре после этого она вернулась и обнаружила, что все уснули от Восьмого Гифта. Пробежав по дворцу и не найдя никого бодрствующим, Рилиан наткнулась на души солдат Тасанской партии. Поприветствовав их нового генерала Тони Осдина, которого она знала Почтальоном, Рилиан узнала, что с ними была Усыпляющая принцесса, которая и усыпила всех гостей, чтобы ее можно было более легко захватить. Когда Рилиан пыталась убежать от своих преследователей, появилась Кларисса верхом на Жозефине: подхватив Рилиан на лошадь, она поскакала с ней в безопасное место. Когда они говорили по дороге из дворца в новое убежище Микаэлы, Кларисса объяснила, что бывший лес Тысячелетнего древа теперь был местом расположения Театра Зла. Отдохнув от верховой езды, Кларисса призвала стол и два стула, и Рилиан села напротив нее. Они разговаривали, и Рилиан узнала, что Микаэла послала Клариссу, чтобы спасти ее. Также они обсудили возрождение Театра Зла и сосудов греха после конца мира. У Клариссы в руках было одно из четырех зеркал Люцифении. Когда они продолжали говорить о происходящем, Кларисса рассказала, что тасанские солдаты, скорее всего, нацелены на контракторов грехов, и Рилиан выразила желание вернуться, чтобы помочь Кайлу, который тоже был контрактором. Кларисса протестовала, но они были прерваны демоном Гордыни, Мари. Во время ее разговора с Рилиан Мари высказала догадку демона Зависти, Раав, что охота велась только на контракторов, наиболее совместимых со своими демонами, то есть Кайл, вероятно, был в безопасности. Поэтому они втроем решают отправиться к Микаэле в бывшее королевство Марлон, чтобы получить помощь других демонов грехов, и отправляются на запад верхом на Жозефине. Попутно Кларисса разговаривала с Рилиан о том, что она собирается делать, раскрывая, что Аллен делал что-то в земном мире. Рилиан решила отправиться ему помочь вместо того, чтобы снова ждать. Контракторы греха Встретившись с Микаэлой в Марлоне, Рилиан и Кларисса также встретились с демонами Похоти, Зависти и Жадности. Рилиан говорила с ними об их странной внешности и о том, где могут находиться пропавшие без вести Влад и Сет. Когда Рилиан подшучивала над демоном похоти, Жилем, Раав вмешалась и начала с ней разговор. Она предположила, что Рилиан остановит Усыпляющую принцессу с помощью Заводной куклы, используя ее, чтобы удержать Принцессу. Получив опустевшую куклу от Микаэлы, Рилиан поговорила с ней о Усыпляющей принцессе и бывшей Кукле-директоре, которая в настоящее время находилась в Театре Зла. Затем Рилиан спросила Микаэлу о Ма, местонахождение которой было неизвестно, но прибыла Гумилия и прервала их. После того, как Гумилия представилась Рилиан как Хозяйка Адского Двора, она резко схватила ее и они провалились сквозь землю, прочь от Микаэлы. Протестуя, пока Гумилия ее забирала, Рилиан подшучивала над ней, признав в ней ученицу Эллуки, несмотря на ее изменившуюся внешность. Затем к ним подошла Кайо, и Рилиан отреагировала на нее шоком и злостью, узнав в Кайо свою убийцу в прошлой жизни. После того, как Кайо принесла свои извинения, Рилиан опустила эту тему. Вскоре после этого к ним подошли Галлериан Марлон и Сатериазис Веномания, и Рилиан раскрыла им, что она в прошлом была Почтальоном. Когда Галлериан спросил, где Ма, Рилиан ответила, что не знает. Затем он вдруг призвал Усыпляющую принцессу и между ними завязалась драка. Рилиан и другие были выброшены с Адского двора, а Галлериан и Мишель бежали. Оказавшись в поместье Веномании в Асмодине, Рилиан собралась уходить, объясняя Кайо, что она намерена остановить Усыпляющую принцессу и отправиться в Театр Зла. Кайо убедила ее взять ее с собой в качестве телохранителя, и Сатериазис тоже отправился с ними. Конец Каприччио thumb|left|Рилиан и Аллен создают новый мир Прибыв к левитирующему Театру Зла, они обсудили, как они собираются подняться туда, и Рилиан случайно раскрыла свое местоположение солдатам Тасанской партии. Когда Сатериазис взлетел вместе с ними, Рилиан увидела, как солдаты замерзли под ними, и поняла, что это была работа Ханмы. Оказавшись внутри, Рилиан размышляла о своей жизни под именем Лилит и пояснила Кайо, что она жила там раньше. Обнаружив Усыпляющую принцессу, Рилиан и остальные отправились по коридору в кабинет директора, где их ждали Галлериан и Гаммон Окто. Сначала Гаммон, в затем и Галлериан объяснили их общую цель возрождения мира через Судный конец. Затем из души Рилиан вырвалась Ма, поглощая ее и других контракторов. Когда Аллен и Немезида сражались с Ма в теле души Рилиан, обнаружилось послание Рилиан в бутылке, адресованное Аллену, с поручением спасти ее, как всегда. После поражения Ма Рилиан была отделена от слияния, и позже Бегемо Баризоль отвел ее в Восхождение-1. Наконец, воссоединившись с Алленом, они вместе инициировали Re_birthday, создавая новый мир. Наследие thumb|Принцесса Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш, увековеченная как Дочь Зла. Исторически Рилиан была расценена как худший правитель в истории династии Люцифен и королевства Люцифения. Через сто лет после Люцифенской революции Тон Копа приобрела портрет Рилиан и с помощью Седьмого Мага изменила лицо Рин Чан, чтобы оно соответствовало лицу принцессы. Дебютировав в качестве певицы, девочка стала очень популярной в Люцифении и Эльфегорте. Как и печально известная принцесса, Рин говорила «Теперь преклонитесь передо мной», сделав ее своей коронной фразой на сцене. Позже Юкина написала сказку, вдохновленную действиями Рилиан, под названием «Дочь Зла», и эта сказка была широко известна на протяжении веков. В какой-то момент Юкина в тайне также написала другую версию истории, описывая истинные события. После прочтения новой версии спустя столетия после ее написания Галлериан Марлон скептически относился к ее правдивости, хоть его подруга Ма и настаивала на этом. Личность и черты характера thumb|Типичное горделивое поведение Рилиан С детства Рилиан была под влиянием некоторых факторов, которые сделали ее тщеславной, эгоистичной и невнимательной. Воспитанная в роскоши, она была невежественна и безразлична к внешнему миру, и потому злоупотребляла своим авторитетом для удовлетворения собственных прихотей. Также она чувствовала себя вправе требовать все, чего хотела, и не могла терпеть, когда ее действия подвергались сомнению даже в малейшей степени. Эта испорченность и эгоизм проявлялись в ней и в детстве, хоть и не доходили до крайностей, которые стали проявляться позже, и по мере ее дальнейшего взросления, казалось, полностью исчезли. Хотя Рилиан в конце мира сначала казалась своевольной, какой и была раньше, она использовала свою гордость, чтобы питать уверенность в себе, а не жестокость. Ее эгоизм был усугублен влиянием демона гордыни: под влиянием действия HER-синдрома Рилиан не видела никакой ценности в жизнях других и никогда не ставила под сомнение любое свое решение или приказ, вне зависимости от того, что это было. В результате она правила своим народом, не обращая внимания на его страдания, охотно казнила слуг и даже не думала о том, что это является крупномасштабными зверствами. Рилиан оправдывала это своим мировоззрением, полагая, что неравенство необходимо для нормального функционирования общества. Однако она еще скрывала внутреннюю неуверенность, часто чувствуя себя одинокой из-за своего высокого положения, а также потери родителей и брата-близнеца Алексиэля. Навыки и умения Связь с другими персонажами Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение Любопытно Галерея Концепт-арт= 41d044b8.jpg|Первоначальный концепт Дочери Зла из блога Ичики 19f77009.jpg|Первоначальный концепт Слуги Зла из блога Ичики 947931.jpg|Профайл Рилиан из Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide RilianeLucifera.png|Профайл Рилиан изThe Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 312897251.jpg|Концепт-арт украшений Рилиан из Twitpic Ичики DoE manga.jpg|Рилиан в Aku Musu P30.jpg|Концепт арт костюма "Дочери Зла" для игры Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai serve9.jpg|Ранний дизайн для Рилиан Файл:RinConcept.png|Концепт Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green RilianeCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Concept art of Riliane in "academy" uniform by Tamara Rilianemagzineconcept.jpg|Concept art of Riliane's dress SCPalbumconcept.png|Concept art of Riliane for the limited edition cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments AllenRilianeBrochureSketch.png|Concept art of Riliane and Allen's clear file for Miku Symphony by Ichika Heavenly_novel03.jpg|Riliane's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Песни= tp.png|Маленькая Рилиан с Алексиэль в Twiright Prank Url.jpg|Рилиан в Дочь Зла TSoE.jpg|Появление Рилиан и Аллена в Слуга Зла T.png|Маленькая Рилиан в PV-песнк 264290_2223083417993_1288569_n.jpg|Рилиан в Дочь Белого Cry.png|Рин покается в своих грехах в монастыре TwinLa.png|Рилиан и Аллен Handbeat Clocktower night.png|Рин в песне Rilliane.png|Рилиан в Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_pride.png|Riliane as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP004.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments tumblr_inline_n2n3snlT321rk2vrt.png|Рилиан в Ru ri ra Ru ri ra to hibiku uta Thatkingbabytwins.png|Riliane as a baby with Alexiel in That King was Born from Mud ThatkingRilianeALexiel.png|Young Riliane in the PV |-| Книги= 12781.jpg|Рилиан подавлена безвыходной ситуацией в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 581e9c1d7fa3e72adbb4bd05.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен притворяются друг другом 12768.jpg|Рилиан и Алексиэль AkuNoMusume.jpg|Рилиан покаяться в грехах The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 7e027475gbe3e6c61e9d3&690.jpg|Кларисса и Рин молятся 389571897.jpg|Рилиан и Кларисса перед несостоявшимся убийством Story.of.Evil.full.1003779.jpg|Рилиан с Алленом и Микаэлой в Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Pareludiumscan.jpg|Рилиан, Аллен и Микаэла в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 20120805211428c85.jpg|Рин с Жермен, Аллен и Юкина в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Рин наедине с Клариссой и Юкиной Fanbook8.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook AllenRilianeIllustStory.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Рин в рассказе ClotureCover.png|Рилиан, как она появляется в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow SCPStoryCover.png|Рилиан в Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPRilianeLucifend'Autriche.png|Рилиан в рассказе SCPebookcover.png|Riliane on the e-book cover of the story B15099624LL1.jpg|Riliane on the cover of The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow (VG edition) DSoEmothycover.jpg|Riliane on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard DSoEmothyRilianeClarith.png|Riliane in the novel |-| Манга= RilianeAllenNovelette.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Rili reason.png|Рилиан на экстра-странице Her Reason DoE manga pg3.png|Рилиан на обложке The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Riliane manga.png|Рилиан в манге Young Riliane.png|Маленькая Рилиан в манге Possessed Riliane.jpg|Рилиан одержима Демоном Гордыни DoE manga Riliane.png|Рилиан на обложке манги Aku Musu AllenAkuMusu.png|Рилиан в ёнкоме Rilianechibimanga.png|Рилиан в манге Deadly Sins of Evil RilianeDSoE.png|Рилиан в манге RilianeAllenDSoE.png|Рилиан одета, как Аллен в манге Act1cover.png|Рилиан на обложке The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Act1sample.jpg|Рилиан в манге AlexielRiliane3.png|Маленькая Рилиан в манге QuartetsRiliane.png|Рилиан, как она появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsRiliane3.png|Принцесса Рилиан в манге QuartetsRilianeRin.png|Рин в манге RilianeIchikamanga.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane in the manga's comments by Ichika QuartetsAlexielRiliane.png|Riliane as a child in the manga QuartetsAllenRin.png|Рин с короткими волосами в манге SCP!Riliane.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Games= Aku no Musume Costume.jpg|Костюм Рин как Дочери Зла в игре Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai Mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Игровая версия Рилиан в Дочери Зла Brial.PNG|Новорожденные Рилиан и Алексиэль Rilianeblack.png|Игровая версия Рилиан в слуге Зла Rinm.png|Переодетая Рилиан застряла внутри зеркала HNI_0046.JPG|Маленькая Рилиан в игре Project Mirai MikukoreRilianeSkin.png|Kagamine Rin's Riliane skin in Mikucolle |-| Merchandise= Г‚¦г‚Ёгѓ•г‚Ўгѓјг‚№.png|Рилиан и Аллена карта Саги Зла RilianeAllencard.jpg|Очень редкая карта Pcard rin.jpg|Карта Семи Смертных Грехов с Рилиан Servant card.png|Игральная карта Слуги Зла с Рилиан и Алленом Twiright card.png|Игральная карта Twiright Prank с маленькими Рилиан и Алексиэлем Rin card.png|Игральная карта Regret Message с Рин Product 22933.png|The "Daughter of Evil" Nendoroid Petit figure by Good Smile Company DoE Sega Prize.jpg|Фигурка "Дочь Зла" от Sega Daughter cospa.jpg|Бумажная фигурка Дочь Зла от COSPA Doekey.PNG|Брелок Vogalleriabackcover.jpg|Рилиан на обратной стороне обложке Vogalleria 20160929 clear-pre-3.jpg|Riliane on the Miku Symphony clear file Rilianesnowmikudoll.jpg|Riliane on the Miku Symphony clear file |-| Misc= RilianeEFbooklet.png|Рилиан в буклете Evils Forest Schermata 2013-04-21 a 11.11.24 AM.png|Рилиан и Рин на обложке CD Evils Kingdom Akuno-44.png|Иллюстрация Рилиан в альбоме Akuno-45.png|Иллюстрация Рин в Evils Kingdom Kingdom rin.jpg|Профайл Рилиан на сайте Evils Kingdom SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Рилиан в альбоме Seven Crimes and Punishments RilianeSSP.png|Профайл Рилиан на сайте Seven Crimes and Punishments RilianeAkuMusuCard.jpg|Карта Рилиан Aku Musu с выходом первого тома 47e10634.JPG|Иллюстрация Рилиан от Ichika Riliane Allen Ichika.jpg|Иллюстрация Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika Riliane Ichika.jpg|Чиби-иллюстрация Рилиан от Ichika BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Иллюстрация Рилиан и Аллена с Баникой Кончитой, Арте и Полло от Ichika RilianeAllenIchika.png|Чиби-версии Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Рисунок Ichika а праздник День Поцелуев с Рилиан и Баникой RilianeAllenAdults.png|ВзрослаяРилиан от Ichika RilianeAllenIchikaColored.png|Цветная иллюстрация чибиков Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika EllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic of Riliane bothering Elluka by Ichika RilianeAllenBowsIchika.png|Comic of Riliane tormenting Allen by Ichika Rilianeakumusu.jpg|Рилиан от Ken RilianeAllencharavi.png|Аватар Рилиан в рекламе к манге The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 ChibiRilianeMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane by Megane Inu ArthAnneEllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Комикс с Рилиан, ее семьей и Эллукой от Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Riliane at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationRilianeAllenIchika.png|Чиби версии Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Riliane in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara RilianeAllenTamara.png|Комикс с участием Рилиан и Аллена от Tamara Rilliane.JPG|Рилиан от Сузуносуке Rin.JPG|"Рин" от Сузуносуке Chara img2-1-.jpg|Профайл Рилиан на сайте манги The Daughter of Evil RilianeWallThump.jpg|Illustration of Riliane atempting to do a "wall thump" on Alexiel by Ichika RilianeChibiIchika.png|Чиби Рилиан от Ichika RilianeAllenHalloweenIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen for Halloween 2015 by Ichika RilianeAllenIchikaSigned.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika, signed by mothy RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane's red string of fate by Ichika RilianeMizutame.png|Illustration of Riliane by Mizutame Tori RilianeAllenMizutame.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Mizutame Tori 0400AMRiliane.jpg|Illustration of Riliane by am 4:00 Mothy_cover.png|Riliane on the cover of Master of the Heavenly Yard RilianeAllenKKBox.png|Signed illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika Appearances References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Марлон Категория:Люцифения Категория:Lucifenian Royal Family Категория:Гордыня Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Marlon Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Pride